


This Time Stay With Me

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Fix, CoE fix, Doctor Bashing, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he asked for so much and his lover only asked for one thing; to be remembered. <b>COE-Fix, Janto.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I thought I could try my hand at something a bit larger than a drabble or a one-shot. It'll be a few chapters, but not too many... I tend to lose focus quickly, lol.

**-Prologue-**

I knew I wouldn't meet this Alonso, not when _he_ was still living fresh in my mind. A good lay wasn't what I needed. All I needed was him beside me in bed, being held protectively in my arms while we slept; I needed no one else but him. I pretended to be interested as the Doctor motioned in the direction of this person I didn't want and then he left. As if after all this time he could only believe I'd want to fuck around until my problems dissipated, as if I couldn't change.

My Ianto, he only ever asked one thing of me. He had never asked for anything before. He never asked me to change who I was. He never even expected me to, but I... I asked so much from him. I asked for his loyalty, he gave it willingly; even when it was his own cyber converted girlfriend that I had commanded him to execute. I asked him for his servitude, he followed me willingly; into dangerous situations and he never questioned my motives. Always did as he was told, never questioned me; that was my Ianto. Only with his last breath did he ever ask me for anything.

It wasn't a response to his confession of loving me that he wanted. No, all he asked for was a simple request and I've decided that I'm going to make sure he never has to ask it of me again.

_" Don't forget me."_


End file.
